Value added and convenient food items such as prepared salad mixes, pre-cooked pasta mixes and pre-cooked meats are currently being introduced to the general public and food service at a fast pace. However, there have not been significant introductions of refrigerated or shelf stable pre-cooked potato products. Baked potatoes are a significant component of the American diet. It takes an average of between 45 minutes and an hour to cook a potato in a conventional oven or a convection oven to achieve a great tasting baked potato. Individual potatoes may be cooked faster in a microwave or steam oven. A single potato can be cooked in a microwave oven or a steam oven in 8 to 30 minutes depending on the size of each individual potato. However, potatoes cooked in a microwave oven or a steam oven do not have the same preferred dry fluffy texture and flavor of a baked potato.